


We shouldn’t go together

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, I didn’t come up with this, I saw the idea on Twitter, There will be fluff, based on the TV show Royals, so thanks to them, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: Someone mentioned princess/ bodyguard AU on twitter and now I want to run with it.





	1. Chapter 1

This isn’t a first chapter, sorry :) 

but since someone mentioned this AU I want to do it, and I’m going to base it off the show Royals (if anyone’s seen it).

i haven’t personally seen it but I did my research on the characters of Jasper and Eleanor and watched videos on YouTube so that’s my inspiration. Though I’m going to ignore the whole pretend drugging and blackmail of sex videos - that Will definitely not be involved.

So I might finish my Story Clothes Thief first, even though a03 screwed me over and it isn’t appearing on the timeline.... 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IS THIS... ME STARTING THE STORY?
> 
> sorry it took me so long, everything has been so hectic and I had no motivation to write. I also had no idea where to go with it because I didn't like the storyline of the tv show for Tessa and Scott so I've changed it up a lot and hope you're not too disappointed. 
> 
> This is based on Tessa and Scott WOF looks and someone tweeting they want a bodyguard AU

“Tessa, this is your new security detail, Scott.” James, the royals’ head of security informs her.

Next to him is a man - looking around her age of 28 or just slightly older. He’s taller than her small frame of 5’4 by at least a couple inches with floppy brown hair and rather striking eyes. They’re an interesting hazel mix - not quite brown but not green either. Standing next to James he looks rather intimidating, with his tall frame, broad shoulders, toned body and if she says so herself - the suit does marvellous things for him.

The only problem is his face. Well, Tessa doesn’t take any problems with his well defined jawline or his slightly larger than average nose which really shouldn’t make someone look good but on him it just... works. No. The problem is the serious expression planted on his face. Not even a small smile when she shakes his hand.

“James did you hire a real person or is my bodyguard a robot?” She pretends to whispers.

James cracks a smile at Tessa’s obvious insult. He’s been head security for the Canadian royal family for as long as Tessa has been born, to James she is a surrogate daughter and vice versa. She can trust him not to spill her secrets that she often sneaks out or the number of boys she brings back to the Palace. Her humour and constant teasing can often be taken the wrong way hence why they can never find a bodyguard to stay around longer than 3 months for her. “I guess we’ll find out” he plays along.

Tessa laughs and starts leaving, snapping her fingers, not once looking behind her, “well come on then Scott”

*** 

Quickly what Tessa learns about Scott is that he is extremely reserved. She’s been throwing quips and asking questions which she expects him to answer but every time he elicits no response.

“So Scott tell me about yourself, since you’re going to be following me like a stalker I need to know more about you if I’m to trust you”Silence.

“A favourite colour?’, Pause and silence, ‘food?’, Pause and silence, ‘animal?’, Pause and silence, ‘Celebrity?’ She’s desperate for anything but still her attempts are to no avail. ‘God this is pointless! I can’t wait to have you fired tomorrow’ She huffs and storms down the long corridor towards the cellar door. She doesn’t get her desired affect though as he keeps up with her pace easily which only adds to her frustration.

Barging through the cellar doors there are racks and racks of wines, spirits, liquors to choose from. Tessa points to a corner of the room where crate boxes are stored, “fetch”

She gets busy pulling out and inspecting different wines on the racks, mostly choosing various bottles of reds. Scott stands with the crate in his arms, looking down into it and then back up at her when she adds a bottle of vodka, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t. You haven’t opened your mouth to speak to me all day so you most definitely do not have permission to open it now just to judge me. Now come on, the quicker we get these to my room the quicker I can drop you back off to James to have you fired”

***

Tessa’s bedroom lies in the middle of a long corridor with 2 elegantly designed double doors to enter. Inside a 4 poster bed with delicate netting draped all around, set against the back wall, but sitting directly in line with the door. To the left an armoire, modest in size, only containing ballgowns and a large full length mirror next to the fireplace. To the right, a vanity, beautiful light oak, with nothing but a jewellery box perching on top. A cushy little stool sits In front of it indented by the times Tessa has sat doing her makeup. Nearer the front of the rom and just to the right there is a small sitting area with a stumpy oval table and a cream coloured couch paired with a matching armchair sitting at the top of the table.

The whole room screams elegance but Scott can’t help but notice there is no personality to it, however royal and very ‘princess like’ it looks, there are no signs of any personal belongings or photos that would give an indication into Tessa as a person.

Tessa likes it that way. She likes the neat layout of her room and the colour scheme aesthetic. Theres a little door on the other hand of the fireplace that it the doorway to Tessa’s world, where she feels most herself. The walk in wardrobe. Of course she had her clothes and endless pairs of shoes on different railings and shelves but she also kept her sketches and personal items that she keeps secret to only her stashed in a box in the corner.

It’s her space.

“Leave them on the table, I’ll move them later” she directs and he follows orders.He now stands, feeling slightly awkward with his hands in his pockets next to the sitting table as he observes Tessa going to take off her jewels at the vanity.

Not even bothering to look his way she addresses him, “Scamper off to James and go home, you can’t be my detail”

“Red, steak and potatoes, dogs, my family, The leafs” Scott’s sudden voice throws her off.

“Huh?” Tessa whips round confused at his list.

“You asked me about my favourite things” he shrugs and smiles like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “That’s it”

A realisation dawns on her face when she thinks back to her earlier questions, “oh Uhm” she chews her lip nervously, not sure where to go from there. Somehow she needs to know more, she want to know everything about him despite the hatred that has been growing through the day. 

“Green, chocolate, dogs, coffee, books, David beckham” she smiles, “those are my favourite things”

He returns her smile, a boyish grin appearing on his face that she thinks he should wear all the time and if her heart rate picks up, no one needs to know.

“Well at least we have one thing in common” he smirks, making a joke.

“I’m sure we’ll have more in common than you think if you talk to me”

He chuckles lightly, “I think that’s enough opening up for one day. Goodnight princess”

“Tessa” she blurts.

“What?”

A blush of embarrassment creeps in, “you can just call me Tessa” she says sheepishly.

He smirks again, it’s quickly becoming annoying but oddly hot to her, “okay then, goodnight Tessa” he tries again.

“Goodnight”

And then he leaves.

She flops on her bed, wanting to scream in frustration. Her thoughts are all muddled and her body and heart are traitorous to how she wants to feel. He’s done a full 360 and their 5 minutes conversation has flipped her thoughts on him on its head. She had an attraction to him from the beginning, his insanely good looks had her brain screaming sleep with him but now she wants to know exactly what kind of person he is. He seems kind, gracious, caring and she hopes the Scott she saw just now will be a prominent feature than the robot bodyguard she saw today.

She is in many ways royally screwed.


End file.
